


Forever Theater

by CelticArche



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Forever Theater. </p>
<p>Wherein I write untitled bits of Forever fanfction, and post them here. I call it Forever Theater because it's like walking into a theater in the middle of a movie, with no further context.</p>
<p>All bits are beta'd by cephalopod_groupie. Any other mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled High School AU

There’s a loud bang on the other side of Henry’s locker.

“So what’s up with the new kid?”

Henry struggles to get his Chemistry notebook out of his bag, where it’s gotten entwined with his English notebook. “What new kid?”

Jo slams her locker door open and starts digging through the piles inside. “You know, Henry. The new one, the one who sat way in the back of English class and didn’t speak the entire time.” She sticks her head around the door of his locker, her pony tail swings over her shoulder. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice, Sherlock.”

Henry resorts to just pulling out both notebooks together, vowing to fix them in study hall or after school, and shoves them into his locker, on the top shelf with the rest of his notebooks and folders. “I am actually invested in learning in class, unlike some.”

Jo opens her mouth to respond when Lucas slides to a stop, smacking into the lockers. “Hey! Anyway..”

Some comic books fall to the floor of the hall and he scrambles to pick them up, all awkward limbs. “Jo, what’s our homework for algebra again? I know you had it already, but I’ve got it during third block and I can’t find my thingie.”

“Thingie? Is that a technical term, Lucas?” Henry digs into his bookbag and then shoves his trig book into the bag.

“Lucas, you have got to keep track of your homework assignments yourself! What are you going to do when we don’t have the same classes?” Jo sighs, opening up her assignments book, pulling out a neon green Post-It note and scribbling down the problems and page numbers.

“Eh. I figure once I’m done with algebra I’m good. I’m going to go to film school! Make horror movies, you know! Like Saw. Only better, because that was really dull after the first one. And then there is the whole rebooting of the Jason movies…”

Jo grabs her wallet out of her locker and shoves it into a pocket. “Okay, Lucas. Lunch time. If we don’t get going, we’re going to miss everything. You know if you don’t get there early, all the good stuff is gone.”

“Oh, yeah.” Lucas bounces on the toes of his worn sneakers. “It’s pizza day. Come on, Henry!”

Henry rolls his eyes, closing his locker door. “I wouldn’t qualify the food they serve as ‘pizza’, Lucas.”

The trio head down the hall towards the cafeteria, Jo pauses to run back and slam her locker shut. She returns quickly. “Ugh. I need a locker that locks the first time.”

“Perhaps if you didn’t beat it like you were in a fight with it.”

They arrive in the cafeteria, splitting off. Henry makes his way to their table, setting his bag down and taking out his lunch bag. There’s a motion and Mike sits down with his own bag of books and lunch bag. “Hey, Henry.”

“Mike. How’s things?”

“Eh, you know. Another school day, more homework. Jo and Lucas buying today?”

“Always. I don’t know how they can digest that stuff. It’s little more than cardboard.”

Mike snorts and takes a bite of his carrot. “Think they’ll pay for it?”

“Perhaps.” Henry opens his yogurt, dipping his spoon in and taking a bite. “Or they’ll out-live both of us.”

They look at each other, then shakes their heads. “Nah.”

Mike lifts up a corner of his sandwich, pushing the slice of cheese back in place and licking ketchup off his fingers. “So, you see the new kid?”

Henry sighs. “It’s like you and Jo are obsessed or something. Does it matter if I’ve “seen” the new kid?”

Jo is the first back, with a tray piled with potato wedges and two chicken legs. She cracks open her soda. “You’re the one with the bizarre ability to read people. Of course it matters if you’ve seen the new kid. Who’s going to give us clues?”

Henry sticks his spoon into his mouth, pretending to ignore Jo.

“Yeah, Henry. You’re like the school Sherlock. We need you to do investigating. For the good of the team.”

Lucas drops down into a seat, with a tray that has two slices of pizza, potato wedges, and two chicken legs. “Team? What team? We’re not playing sports, are we?”

“No. We’re trying to convince Henry to get dirt on the new kid.”

“Oh. Well, are you going to do it, Henry?”

“What? No! I am not going to do any such thing, Lucas Wahl! I am not a spy or.. or.. anything of that nature! I am an observer. That’s all.”

“Sherlock. Come on! Everyone wants to know! You want to know! Do your thing!” Mike wiggles his fingers in Henry’s direction.

Henry rolls his eyes and pokes at his yogurt. “I’m not going to do this. I’m not. It is not,” he sticks his spoon in his mouth and glares at his friends instead.

Henry straightens himself and looks down his nose at them. “It is unprofessional.”

Mike, as always, is the first to crack. Jo and Lucas follow shortly after. Henry sighs, as if greatly put upon and wondering how these philistines had become his friends.

In a corner of the cafeteria, the new kid watches the group of friends, and quietly eats his lunch.


	2. Untitled Henry/Lucas/Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an Adam/Lucas/Henry thing that came to me at, like, 3am when I should have been sleeping. Kinda prompted by something abesantiques said on Tumblr.

Henry’s vision is blurry, and his eyes feel dry and gritty. He allows them to close for a few, brief, moments, listening to the sounds of the machines in the room. The steady beeps of the heart monitor, the soft hiss of the oxygen machine, the occasional hum of the air conditioning. His lower back aches, the dark curtains are pulled shut and Henry has no idea what time it is. He’s not even certain that he cares.

The door to the room opens and closes. Henry starts and blinks, squinting as he looks toward the door. The smell of the New York summer clings to the newcomer. A long fingered hand touches his shoulder. Henry clears his throat.

“Is there any word?”

“None. Go lay down, I’ll sit here while you sleep.”

Henry nods, and with help, he gets up. There is a day bed in the hospital room, still pulled out. Henry gets comfortable, laying down and pulling the blanket over himself. Adam sits in the vacated chair, lacing his fingers together and letting them rest on his stomach. There’s nothing new to see here, the darkness is cool and calming from the outside heat and humidity. The sweat begins to evaporate from around his neck and hairline.

Lucas is laying in the hospital bed, an oxygen tube in his nose. There’s an IV dripping fluids and antibiotics into his bloodstream, the hospital bed clothes are pulled up, and it’s hard to see the bandages wrapped around his chest. Adam and Henry were grateful that the bullet had passed through, but it had struck the inferior lobe of his left lung and collapsed it. The physician had used a needle to draw the air and extra pleural fluid out to give the collapsed lobe a chance to expand. For now, Lucas is on oxygen and unconscious, and the doctors are hoping for the Lucas to recover without having to add a small tube.

Adam’s eyes land on the oxygen monitor on Lucas’ finger. He knows Jo and Hanson are attempting to find the person who shot Lucas. The person is already wanted for a string of murders. Adam leans back into the chair, already plotting the demise of the person who harmed Lucas. He won’t say anything to Henry, but if the person isn’t caught by the law… Adam will deliver the offender to the gods.


	3. The Kiss (Adam/Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam uses kissing as a method to silence people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.

Adam pushes Henry against the wall. Henry struggles, trying to push Adam away, or to get his arms between them. Henry tries to grab for Adam, but Adam is wiser now and won’t let those hands too close. Adam tries to get a better grip on Henry’s fancy suit, the material resisting his efforts. There’s a struggle against the wall, and Henry goes for the fine, dark hair on Adam’s head in an attempt to free himself.

Adam attempts to thwart Henry’s hands, while not relinquishing his hold on the other man. Henry has the upper hand in the weight department, and in his attempt to get away, the pair wobbles and they both end up on the ground, attempting to hold onto each other.

Henry has to release Adam to prevent himself from falling over, toppling toward the side. Adam pushes at Henry’s center of gravity, managing to knock the doctor over. Adam straddles Henry, right over the diaphragm, to make it harder for Henry to breath and to hopefully keep him down.

Adam grasps Henry’s wrists, pushing them down. He’s got a bit more strength in his hands than Henry, having lived a much harder life. He squeezes the delicate bones and nerves, and for a time they both do nothing other than breathe heavily and stare at each other.

“Adam…”

“Shut up, Henry.”

“Adam..”

“I said, shut up.”

Adam bends down and covers Henry’s mouth with his own. Henry tries to fight him, tries to turn his head away. Adam doesn’t let him, following and forcing Henry to accept the overture. Henry doesn’t want Adam’s mouth on his. Adam gives Henry no quarter and works his mouth over Henry’s.

Henry makes muffled sounds, which Adam ignores. His mouth moves over Henry’s until Henry’s mouth opens a bit. Adam takes advantage of that to force Henry’s mouth open wider. He moves down just a bit, using the space to push his tongue into Henry’s mouth.

Henry protests. Adam pulls back a bit. They’re faces are close together and they look at each other.

“Would you like to say something, Henry?”

Henry looks at Adam. Then he presses his lips firmly together.

“I do believe I am insulted. It wasn’t that bad.”


End file.
